


Rare Bird

by Celandine



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: M/M, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-03
Updated: 2008-03-03
Packaged: 2017-10-12 14:17:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/125750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celandine/pseuds/Celandine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Percy's working late on a Friday when Kingsley invites him to dinner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rare Bird

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cruisedirector](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cruisedirector/gifts).



"Staying late again, Mr. Weasley?" Kingsley's words fell softly into the stillness of the room, but the man he addressed jerked as if caught by the Cruciatus Curse.

"I needed to finish something, sir." A flush crept across Percy's face, turning the skin between his freckles pink, a color that clashed with his ginger hair and contrasted oddly with the seriousness of the horn-rimmed spectacles which gave him the look of a particularly diligent post-owl.

"It's Friday evening. Surely you have somewhere you'd rather be?" Kingsley raised an eyebrow at him.

"No, sir." Percy's voice was almost inaudible. "I really haven't."

Kingsley strode over to the desk and sat on the corner of it, first moving aside the stack of carefully annotated sheets of parchment that rested there. "No? Half past seven on a Friday night, and this is the place you'd prefer to be?"

A faint nod was his answer; Percy kept his gaze lowered, refusing to meet Kingsley's eyes.

"Well. I was going to ask if you'd like to grab a bite of dinner with me, but if you would really rather stay in the office..." Kingsley let his voice trail off, observing Percy narrowly.

Now Percy raised his head. "I'd be quite happy to accept that offer, Minister Shacklebolt."

"Kingsley," Kingsley corrected him. "I'm not asking you to dinner in your professional capacity."

Without any obvious change of expression, Percy's face suddenly looked shuttered. "That would be inappropriate, sir. As a Ministry employee, I should maintain a suitable respect for your position at all times."

"You are not _my_ assistant," Kingsley pointed out. "It's perfectly acceptable to have a social relationship with me. Unless this is your way of saying you don't want that?"

"No," said Percy instantly. "That is, I do." His flush had deepened, and his freckled hand tightened around the quill he held.

"All right, then. Put down that quill and come along."

Kingsley took them to a Muggle restaurant, where he knew they were unlikely to be recognized. He'd had his eye on Percy for quite some time, and if he had hopes of this being more than a one night stand, ensuring that it stayed out of Skeeter's gossip column was vital.

The food was good, but the atmosphere noisy, giving Kingsley the excuse to ask, when they'd finished, "Would you like to have a nightcap somewhere quieter?"

Percy nodded.

"My flat, then." He watched Percy flush again, but the younger man made no demur.

Kingsley's flat was spare, yet in its own way luxurious. Everything was in shades of brown, ranging from rich cream through camel to dark chocolate tones. With his bright ginger hair and blue robes, Percy looked like some exotic bird perched on the butter-soft caramel leather of the sofa, leaning back a little awkwardly against the pillows piled at one end.

"I'd offer you a firewhisky, but you'd probably assume that I had nefarious designs on you," said Kingsley. "Perhaps a glass of red wine instead?"

He did, in fact, have exactly such designs, but saying so would disarm any suspicion. He wanted Percy relaxed.

"That sounds lovely, thank you," said Percy, and accepted the glass that Kingsley handed him, immediately taking a healthy gulp from it. His fingers were thin and elegant, pale against the deep red of the wine as he held the glass.

Kingsley had been Minister long enough to have acquired no small skill at putting people at ease. He talked comfortably about current Ministry policies, since it was apparent that Percy would be disconcerted by the personal – just now, at any rate. He elicited Percy's opinions on several topics, but it was the issue of werewolf rights that seemed to engage Percy's emotions most.

"It's because of my brother, you see," said Percy, blinking a little owlishly at Kingsley from behind his glasses. "Bill's not a proper werewolf, everyone admits that; he doesn't transform at the full moon. But because he was bitten by Greyback, legally his rights are limited. And there are plenty like Remus Lupin was, too, people who are perfectly safe except for the couple of days around the full moon, who take the Wolfsbane Potion if they can afford it and would give anything to lead a normal life." He tipped his glass to his lips, finishing it, and he tapped a finger on Kingsley's knee for emphasis.

Concealing a smile – that was Percy's second glass in under an hour, and clearly it was having the effect intended – Kingsley asked, "What sort of changes in the law do you think would be both equitable and acceptable to the wizarding population at large? Justified or not, there's a great deal of fear and distrust."

They discussed the possibilities for another twenty minutes, Percy drinking a third glass of wine that Kingsley poured him, apparently without noticing how much he had had. The alcohol brought color to his cheeks, and his lips likewise were red, a little fuller than usual and eminently kissable.

Slowly Kingsley let his responses trail off, watching Percy's face, the way that he gestured with his hands to make a point. The long freckled fingers captivated him, and when Percy had set down his again-empty wineglass, Kingsley reached out and captured that slim fluttering hand in his own strong dark palm.

Percy looked at their joined hands, and Kingsley saw him swallow, but he lifted his chin and gave a single nod.

Kingsley shifted then, moving along the sofa and settling himself thigh-to-thigh with Percy, feeling the warmth of him even through their clothes. Gently, slowly, giving Percy time to refuse, he slipped one hand around the back of Percy's head, spreading his fingers into the clipped red hair, softer than it looked, and tilted Percy's head for a kiss.

Sweet winy breath mingled with his own, and Percy's lips opened readily to Kingsley's questing tongue. He put his other hand on Percy's shoulder, brushing his thumb along the smooth freckled skin of Percy's neck, above his tightly-buttoned collar.

"Isn't that a little... constricting?" he murmured against Percy's mouth when he finally brought himself to pause from the kiss.

After a momentary hesitation, Percy reached up and began carefully to unknot his tie, sliding it away and laying it over the arm of the sofa. He unbuttoned the top two buttons of his white shirt. Kingsley pressed his lips to the hollow of Percy's throat, feeling the beat of Percy's pulse in counter-rhythm to his own. He felt Percy's hand curl tentatively around his neck.

"Oh, yes," he heard Percy whisper. Pulling his head back, he gazed into Percy's round blue eyes behind the dark frames of his spectacles.

"Will you let me..."

Percy nodded. "Anything." His hair was ruffled from Kingsley's running his fingers through it, standing up in a quiff that was most unlike his usual prim appearance.

"You do want this?" Kingsley kept his voice low.

"Yes." Percy made no other answer, though his body seemed poised as if for flight, despite the wine. Kingsley reminded himself that Percy was no tame canary to hop into his hand.

"Good." Kingsley smiled. "It's always nice to know that one's judgment was correct."

Percy seemed at first to be just as enthusiastic as Kingsley was, but after a few moments he pulled away, breathing raggedly, and asked, "I have to ask first, though... why?"

"Why what?"

Percy bit his lip. "Why me? Why tonight?"

"Tonight, because for once I had no unavoidable prior engagement." Kingsley shrugged. "You've worked at the Ministry long enough to know that _that_ is both rare and unpredictable. If my Danish counterpart hadn't unexpectedly fallen ill, this couldn't have happened."

"I understand that, yes, but still, why me? You have never hinted... I mean, I didn't even know for sure that you were attracted to other men. Nor did I think you knew I am."

"You wouldn't expect me to want my private life public, would you?" Kingsley asked reasonably. "Regardless of which gender I might prefer, having one's relationships become fodder for the gossip column is hardly conducive to either establishing or maintaining them, you agree? So I've tended to be very careful about whom I pursue, in whom I permit myself to be interested."

Percy was still looking at him, a vertical line between his eyebrows suggesting that he wasn't completely satisfied with Kingsley's answer.

"And, of course, there is the fact that I find you most attractive," Kingsley added.

Now Percy's expression became even more disbelieving. "Me?" He snorted.

"Oh yes." Kingsley reached out and rubbed his thumb along the line of Percy's jaw, feeling the hint of ginger stubble, so difficult to discern against the freckled skin.

"Gangly, bony, red-haired, bespectacled?" There was a note of mordancy in Percy's voice.

"All of those," Kingsley agreed. "Not that I don't appreciate your less physical qualities as well. When you risked everything to go fight Voldemort's forces at Hogwarts, for instance; that was when I first became interested. But then immediately thereafter I was too busy learning the ropes as Minister to have time to pursue anything, and then you were involved with someone else, and then I was." He brushed his thumb over Percy's lips. "So, six years."

Percy blinked rapidly behind his glasses, his lips parting to suck the tip of Kingsley's thumb, sending a tingle of awareness down to Kingsley's cock. He reminded himself that he wasn't going to rush this; as long as Percy was also attracted, even if he wanted to take it slowly, that would be all right.

Trying to distract himself from thoughts of Percy spread out deliciously naked in front of him, Kingsley asked, "And why did you accept my invitation tonight, if I may ask in return?"

"It wasn't because you're the Minister, if you were worried about that," said Percy. "As you've been keeping an eye on me for the past six years, you've apparently realized that I prefer men, pretty much exclusively. You should also be aware that I like my lovers to be older, and at least a bit dominant."

His voice wavered slightly, as if he were embarrassed to be saying what he preferred, but Kingsley was glad to hear it, and certain that Percy was not trying to be ingratiating. He'd heard enough flattery to know the difference.

"A bit dominant? I might be able to manage that."

Percy gave him an unexpected and lopsided grin. "I hoped you might."

"Would you care for it if I were to do so now?" Kingsley put a little growl into his voice, and Percy's breath hitched.

"Yes."

Kingsley let his fingers travel down across Percy's narrow chest, undoing button after button as he went, exposing pale skin with only a few freckles and a scattering of tight ginger curls. Experimentally, he tweaked one pale pink nipple and received a gasp and a slight jolt of Percy's hips. He carried on, unfastening Percy's clothing, exposing his underpants, the bulge of his prick clearly visible beneath the white cotton. Kingsley stroked him briefly, a promise, before saying, "Perhaps you'd prefer to take this somewhere else?"

Percy reached up and took his glasses off, rubbing absently over the bridge of his nose where there was a red mark. He set them aside.

"No. Here."

With that he seated himself on Kingsley's lap, wrapping his arms around Kingsley's neck and pressing their lips together once more.

"Oh... s-so good," Percy whimpered as Kingsley's fingers tightened over his prick, thumb rubbing the spot of dampness that had already seeped through the fabric.

Kingsley was nearly certain that Percy had started to say "sir" instead of "so," and that aroused him more than he'd expected. Percy cried out softly again when Kingsley yanked down his pants and exposed him completely, his purple cock slapping against the thin trail of hair that led down his white belly from his navel to his groin. His balls were already drawing up, tight in the sac of loose skin, and Kingsley decided not to try to prolong things this time.

He quickly licked his palm and wrapped it around Percy's cock, using his other hand to pull Percy's head to him for a deep kiss, sucking at his tongue even as he jerked him rapidly to climax. Percy shuddered and moaned against him, the spurt of his semen soaking warm and damp through Kingsley's still-fastened clothes.

"Sorry... I..." Percy began to say, but Kingsley cut him off with another kiss.

Percy was touching him in return now, a hand sliding over Kingsley's chest, feeling the shape of his muscles through his shir. He'd worked hard not to grow soft since he'd left the Aurors, and was proud of that.

"I want to suck you," murmured Percy, and slid from Kingsley's lap to kneel on the floor, blue eyes blinking up myopically, a delicate flush on his face.

With a chuckle, Kingsley said, "Do you expect me to object?"

Percy smiled then, his thin face suddenly beautiful. "No."

Kingsley lifted his hips to let Percy remove his trousers and pants together, watching as Percy's lips closed around his straining dark cock. He stroked the ginger head in front of him. Percy hummed with pleasure, the vibration tingling along Kingsley's nerves, then backed off a little to run his tongue along the length of Kingsley's shaft, tracing the raised line of a vein and exhaling warmly over the damp skin before sucking again on his cockhead, thumbs rubbing the base as he did so. Kingsley grunted, spreading his legs wider to give Percy better access. He felt Percy's fingers rubbing across his bollocks, lifting them, stroking the tight skin below and then brushing across the pucker of his arsehole. Kingsley had a momentary flash of what it would be like to have Percy squirming beneath him as Kingsley rode his prick, but then a swipe of Percy's tongue brought him back to the present moment, to the delightful wet heat of Percy's mouth, soft and tight around him.

He groaned raggedly as he came deep into Percy's throat, which swallowed around him. The prim Ministry employee had all but disappeared as Percy drew back, swallowing again and looking up to meet Kingsley's eyes.

"Damn, but that was good," Kingsley swore, helping Percy raise himself up and back onto the sofa, curled like an oversized child against him.

"Thank you," said Percy, his voice solemn, but he gave Kingsley another of those dazzling and unexpected smiles. "I've actually imagined doing that quite a few times."

"You have?" Kingsley asked with interest.

"Mm hm." Percy nodded against his shoulder. "Fancied you for ages, but I was hardly in a position to ask out the Minister of Magic, was I?"

"I suppose not," said Kingsley, putting his arms around Percy and drawing him close.

They were both still partly clothed, feet and ankles tangled in their trousers, but Kingsley didn't care. In a little while they could get up; perhaps Percy would stay the night, and even if he didn't this evening, it seemed certain that like the exotic bird he resembled for Kingsley, he would perch here again another time.  


**Author's Note:**

> As a Hobbit, I endorse the practice of giving gifts to _other_ people on my birthday; hence this gift of smut for whomever wishes to read it, which will probably be about five people given the pairing. And although Cruisedirector doesn't really care for Weasleys, I'll dedicate it to her anyway, for good and sufficient reasons. *g*


End file.
